Of Birthdays and Angels
by chocolate-fondue
Summary: Atobe Keigo has everything he could want. Or does he? AtoJi


**Author's Note:** Fanfic for Atobe-sama's birthday! Sorry if they're OOC (Atobe's so hard to write!) and the story a bit rushed. I didn't have as much time as I wanted.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Of Birthdays and Angels**

Birds chirped merrily in the clear blue sky as a light breeze tugged gently at the green leaves in the trees. The cheery sunshine shone gently through the polished glass of the large window to reveal a large bed with delicate carvings on the bed post and soft silk sheets.

Atobe Keigo smirked as he took in the sight of the new day. "Excellent weather. Perfect for _ore-sama's_ sixteenth birthday party." He slid out of bed, and without bothering to change out of his frilly purple night shirt, he proceeded down the mahogany stair case to his breakfast.

After polishing off his Western breakfast (which was even more extravagant than usual), Atobe retraced his steps back to his room. Two maids opened his closet door, murmuring, "Your formal attire closet, Master." Atobe gave a curt nod, dismissing them from the room. Then he walked into his closet, which was roughly the size of a normal bedroom. Suits and ties of every shade of color and design hung in rows while dress shoes shined in the fluorescent lighting.

Atobe bypassed the rows of black, gray, and white suits without as much as a second glance. Most of them were brand new, tags still attached. Why he bought them in the first place was a mystery. He halted in front of the section with purple suits, which was by far his favorite. Atobe mentally debated for a minute to go for the flamboyant violent or the (slightly) less ostentatious amethyst one. On whim, he chose the latter, forgoing the flashier one for once. He had a feeling that he won't regret it later.

Selecting white bow tie that matched his suit, Atobe checked himself in the mirror (not that he need to).

"Wonderful as always," Atobe observed. He checked the gold Rolex watch on his left wrist. "Hmm, 10:30 already. Father should be calling any…" One of Atobe's cell phones rang. "..second." Atobe picked up the sleek electronic.

"Keigo." Without waiting for a response, the older Atobe continued. "Keigo, it's 10:30 already. Don't be late to the meeting. This is a very important day for the company. You don't want to leave a bad first impression. Come immediately." With the cold parting words, the elder hung up.

"Bye to you too," muttered Atobe, putting his phone back into his bag.

Atobe descended the staircase once more and waltz out of the massive double doors of the mansion. A shiny black limo was already parked in front and the butler opened the door as the young master approached.

The fancy French restaurant that was Atobe's destination was only ten minutes away and despite his father's concerns, Atobe arrived with a good twenty minutes to spare.

The popular (and expensive) French restaurant had been reserved just for this occasion and was now filled with his father's clients and the higher ups of the company. Atobe recognized them all, as was required by his father in preparation for today.

Atobe spotted his parents seated at a table at the front of the restaurant. Making his way over, he took his seat at the table. "Father, Mother," he greeted.

His father gave a curt nod and a disdainful look at the outfit of his son's choice. "Keigo, you couldn't have chosen something more conservative for this occasion instead of that…thing."

His wife put one of her hands on his. "It's his birthday, dear. Let it go for today."

"I look very good in it, Father," said Atobe shamelessly. "Why should I deprive the world the pleasure of seeing me in all my glory?"

The elder Atobe shook his head, unable to combat with his son's ego. The family ate the extravagant meal in near silence for the next few hours.

At last, once everyone had their fill of food and a wineglass of the finest champagne in their hand, the elder Atobe rose from his seat. He took his glass and tapped it with his silver spoon. He cleared his throat as heads turned and the chatter died out.

"Thank you. As you know, we have gathered here for the special occasion of my son's sixteenth birthday." He raised one hand to stop the claps. "My son has proved himself worthy time after time. Not only is he the captain of his school's tennis team and president of the student council, but he is also the best student of his year. I believe he is ready to add one more title to this already impressive list." He paused. "As the president of Atobe Company."

The restaurant burst into thunderous applauding (as they were too refined to whistle). Atobe rose to stand next to his father who formally shook his hand, then in a rare moment of tenderness, embraced his only child.

Surprised, Atobe returned the embrace. His father pulled back and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Keigo, you've made me very happy. Someone like you will go far in the world. Make me proud."

"I'll surpass even you," Atobe replied.

His father's smile disappeared. "That is another matter entirely." But there was a twinkle in his eye.

Atobe checked his Rolex. "Father, it's four already. I have places to go and people to grace with my presence." He shook his father's hand again and after pausing to kiss his mother's cheek, he left in a flourish of purple.

Once inside the plush limo, Atobe pulled out one of his everyday use cell phone and pressed number two on his speed dial. "Everything ready?" There was a short pause as the person on the other line responded. "Good. _Ore-sama_ will be there momentarily."

Some minutes later, the limo pulled to a stop. Atobe got out and surveyed his surroundings.

Tokyo Bay at twilight was gorgeous. Tokyo was already lighting up in millions of lights, which reflected in the water. The sun had almost completely set, painting the sky a stunning wisteria tint. But best of all, harbored in front of him, was _King Atobe_, his personal yacht which he had received for his previous birthday.

"The yacht seems a lot smaller now. And less extravagant," mused Atobe as he headed for the dining room. "Perhaps _ore-sama_ ought to give this one to Kabaji and purchase a bigger one that has newer technology. If he likes building ship models so much, he must like an actual life size ship."

He turned left and opened the double doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATOBE!" Colorful confetti flew towards him (which he avoided. He didn't want to soil his suit) along with the greeting.

All the Hyoutei regulars were present. Mukahi was already eating the food from the buffet that frequented the far corner of the room. Oshitari looked nothing short of cool in a navy blue suit while Hiyoshi was simply uncomfortable, tugging at his necktie every few minutes. Kabaji was walking around with a silver platter, offering everyone the "fruit punch". Shishido and Ohtori were sitting off to the side together.

As for Jirou, the Sleeping Beauty of Hyoutei was wide awake. His mustard suit contrasted with the pink cake he held in his hands.

"Atobe, Atobe!" cried the narcoleptic volleyer, his eyes twinkling with excitement. He handed Atobe the cake. "I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, so I went to Marui-_sama_ for advice." Atobe twitch slightly at the _tensai_'s name. This went unnoticed by Jirou, who continued to chatter cheerfully.

"Marui-_sama _said that everybody likes cakes so I should get one for you. He offered to help me make one, but I wanted to make it myself. I didn't know making a cake was so hard." Jirou scratched his head sheepishly. "I kept on messing up and burning or undercooking it, but I got it right just in time. I finished just an hour ago. Try it!"

Atobe took the fork Jirou offered him and cut a small piece of cake out, thinking, 'This doesn't look like it will upset _ore-sama_'s stomach.'

The cake was surprisingly delicious. It was soft and spongy, practically melting in his mouth. It had a sweet strawberry flavor from the fruit that adorned the outer edge of the dessert with a hint of rich chocolate coming from the writing.

"This is good." Atobe patted Jirou's head. "Thank you." Jirou closed his eyes and smiled.

Atobe turned back to the rest of his guests. "Sorry for making you wait." He went up to the stage and got at microphone. "Now that _ore-sama_ is here, the party should start. Be awed by my beautiful voice."

While Atobe was on stage, the rest of the Hyoutei regulars helped themselves with food from the buffet and were indeed awed by Atobe's singing (although most would never admit to that).

Once Atobe made sure everyone had had their share of food (as he was feeling oddly generous. Not that he wasn't always generous), he called for their attention.

"_Ore-sama_ happen to find out that Oshitari suggested a contest to see who can give ore-sama the best present. Worst one will run one hundred laps come Monday, to make it more interesting. Well, then, let's see what you guys have." He sat down at one of the buffet tables and looked expectantly at the rest of the team.

"_Hai_, Atobe-_buchou_," responded Ohtori obediently. The silver hair first year shyly handed Atobe a neatly wrapped box that he had no doubt wrapped himself. Atobe opened the box. Inside was a music box, playing a violin piece. Atobe smirked as he recognized the piece. "Richard Wagner. That's very thoughtful of you, Ohtori." Ohtori blushed.

Hiyoshi silently handed his _buchou_ a large package. Atobe blinked in surprise as he looked at the present. It was a collection Shakespeare, a rare edition that not even Atobe could find.

"I collect rare books," Hiyoshi explained, slightly embarrassed.

Kabaji presented Atobe with a ship model. Atobe was amazed at the attention his large friend has paid to the minute details. If he looked really hard, he could even see that on the side of the model, Kabaji had carved "Our Buchou."

"Thank you, Kabaji. _Ore-sama_ did not know you were this talented."

"_Usu_," was the expected response.

"Here," said Shishido gruffly, shoving a badly wrapped present at Atobe.

Atobe raised his eyebrows. "Really Shishido, you should take wrapping lessons from your boyfriend. This is a mess."

"Shut up," said Shishido, turning red. "You should be grateful that I even took the time to wrap that."

Atobe unwrapped it (though it was not so much unwrapping as pulling off the wrapping paper as it was already practically coming apart) and in his hand was a Greek novel that he had been meaning to buy. "Shishido, this is unexpectedly thoughtful of you. _Ore-sama_ apologizes for saying that you had the emotional depth of a piece of cardboard."

Shishido glowered at his childhood friend, but refrained from saying anything else.

"My present is better than yours," Mukahi taunted Shishido, childishly sticking his tongue out the taller boy. He proudly presented Atobe with the gift, bragging, "My gift is the best. I know you'll love it."

Atobe stripped away the paper and found himself looking at…well, himself. In a mirror, that is.

"A mirror, Mukahi? You know that _ore-sama _has plenty of mirrors that are much prettier than this one back at the mansion."

"I gave you your reflection," Mukahi explained, rolling his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Since you love yourself so much."

Oshitari interrupted his doubles partner, who was about to go into a full rant of indignation about people not appreciating the best gifts. "My gift is outside. Shall we?"

They all filed out of the dining room and to the uppermost floor of the yacht. By this time, night had fallen and while a crescent moon was clearly visible, it was strangely dark. Tokyo, which was normally filled with light, was dim.

Atobe looked questioningly at Hyoutei's resident _tensai_. Oshitari smiled. "I persuaded them to turn off the lights for one night. You'll see why."

They stayed in peaceful silence for some minutes until there was a strange noise. Suddenly the dark night sky was lit up in an explosion of color.

"Fireworks!" cried Jirou. "_Sugoi_!"

"Yuushi, you're brilliant!" Mukahi all but jumped on his partner. Oshitari merely smiled.

"It really is beautiful isn't it, Shishido-_san_?" said Ohtori, his eyes shining.

"I guess," Shishido replied reluctantly.

"There's a firework that's shaped like a shellfish," commented Hiyoshi.

"_Usu_."

While the team made comments on the fireworks, Atobe watched in silence as he took in the breath-taking sight, wanting to commemorate the moment. He chuckled when he saw the fireworks that were shaped like his face.

"Oshitari." Atobe turned around to address his friend, but was surprised to find everyone gone. Except for Jirou, who was watching Atobe with an unreadable expression on his face. The magic volleyer walked over to stand next to Atobe.

"I asked them to leave," said Jirou, sounding slightly apologetic. "I wanted to give you my present. I hope you don't mind."

Atobe blinked. "Wasn't the cake you gave _ore-sama_ earlier your present? The one you made with that guy you love so much." It came out a bit more tart than he had intended.

Jirou shook his head. "You're wrong. That wasn't the present." He stood on tiptoes and kissed an astonished Atobe on the lips. "That was the present. And I don't love Marui. I love you."

It took a lot to stupefy someone like Atobe. Atobe was stupefied for the first time in many years. He stared at Jirou.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't feel the same way," Jirou added quickly. He took a deep breath and continued. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Not because of your skills, but because of who you are. You are kind and care more about our team then anyone. You always help us and although you push us hard, you always push yourself harder. That's why I love you." Jirou's smile was as innocent and pure as his words.

"Jirou…" Atobe finally managed.

But Jirou cut in before Atobe could say more. "You're like an angel to me. Beautiful and divine…but you're unreachable by a mere mortal."

"Jirou, I-"

"But it's okay, I always knew you deserved better."

Jirou taken aback when his face was suddenly against Atobe's chest and the other boy's arms were wrapped tightly around him. He felt Atobe kiss the top of his head.

"Idiot," muttered Atobe into Jirou's soft hair. "If I'm an angel and above everything, I'll be all alone at the top. I'd much rather mortal and have you." He pulled back and touched his forehead to Jirou's. "I love you."

The two stood there, fingers intertwined for a long time, watching the last of the fireworks. As the colorful display faded away, Jirou turned to Atobe. "Since when have you loved me?"

"About three years. What about you? When did you fall for my charm?"

Jirou laughed. "About the same time." There was another extended silence.

"Keigo?"

"Yes?"

"I like your suit."

Atobe smirked. Perhaps he should trust his gut more often.

**Omake**

"Is it necessary to all squish together here?" grumbled Hiyoshi.

"We shouldn't be spying on them," said Ohtori, who was red from embarrassment. "It's not right for us to see such a private moment."

"_Usu_."

"You have to admit, this is remarkable. Like watching one of those romance films." If one looked past Oshitari's glasses and stare carefully, one could see his eyes misting up.

"_Gekidasa daze_," muttered Shishido. "The only thing remarkable about this is how long it took for the both of them to realize how they felt about each other."

"Shut up! This is getting interesting." Mukahi zoomed in with his video camera. "Why is Atobe-_buchou _looking over here? It looks like…he's…coming…Quick! Hide!"

The video camera was plucked out of Mukahi's hands and the Hyoutei team gulped in fear as they faced Atobe.

Atobe made a show of looking at the video camera. "This looks really expensive." He tossed it overboard, into Tokyo Bay. The team cowered in terror, the dark aura around Atobe clearly visible.

"We'll do two hundred laps each! Three hundred even! Have mercy!" bawled Mukahi, throwing himself at Atobe's feet.

Atobe smiled slowly. "No." Mukahi looked up hopefully. Atobe looked down nastily. "I'll make all of you wish you were running three hundred laps."

Shrilly screams pierced the night. Then there was silence.


End file.
